El Show
by xubb2
Summary: CAP 2 ARRIBA! Que pasa cuando Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker y Frodo Baggins deben concursar en un show.....? pliz dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

N/A: blablablabla derechos reservados blablablabla propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner bros blablablabla solo entretener blablablabla dejen reviews.  
  
--------------------------------------------------DIA UNO------------------- -----------------  
  
Voz: luces, camaras, accion!!!!!  
  
Conductora: Bienvenidos a otoño 2003 donde entrevistaremos a las estrellas del momento.... tres series damas y caballeros, tres personajes.... y he aqui que tenemos a nuestro primer concursante... desde la tierra media, cuando todavia existian algunas creaturas mitologicas y estrella de El Señor de Los Anillos: Frodo Baggins.  
  
Publico: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHQAH  
  
Conductora: Si aqui con nosotros en este show.... -----Entra Frodo Baggins------ Publico: AHAHAHAHAHAHQAHHA  
  
Conductora: si ya se... pero no se gasten que aqui viene nuestro siguiente concursante.... desde la confederacion galactica y antes de convertirse en el mas temido villano intergalactico, Anakin Skywalker señoras y señores...  
  
Publico: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHQAHAH  
  
------Entra Anakin Skywalker------- Chica en el publico: TE AMO ANAKIN!!!!!!!  
  
Publioc: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Conductora: pero calmense que nos falta el tercer concursante!!!! Desde el Reino Unido y de un mundo mas alla de la imaginacion, actual estudiante de Hogwarts.... Harry Potter!!!!!!!  
  
Publico: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
------ Entra Harry Potter------  
  
Chicas en el publico: Harry eres guapiiiiiiiisimo!!!!!!  
  
Publico: AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
------------------ Los tres se sientan en las sillas asignadas-------------- --------------  
  
conductora: Ahi lo tienen, tres concursantes!!!!! Ahora se preguntaran....  
  
Harry: Lo que yo me pregunto es que hago aqui! Estaba a la mitad de un entrenamiento de quiditch y dos tipos me agarran y me traen para aca...  
  
Anakin: Si, eso mismo quiero saber yo!!!! Si Obi-One se entera de que no estoy entrenando me mata....  
  
Frodo: Y yo estaba en camino de destruir el anillo..  
  
Conductora: Se calman los tres en este momento, y me dejan explicarle al publico que es lo que van a hacer o los ¡@##$$$%^&* entendido?  
  
----- los tres asienten asusutados--------  
  
Conductora: Señoras y señores, todos se preguntaran de que se trata otoño 2003, y en que tipo de concurso participaran los tres famosos a mis espaldas.  
  
Harry: Tres????? Y quienes son ellos????  
  
Anakin: La pregunta es quien eres tu????  
  
Harry: oh lo siento... soy Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
Anakin: Ahhhh. yo soy Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Harry: Y el quien es????  
  
Anakin: No se.... preguntemosle.... oye como te llamas????  
  
Frodo: Soy Frodo Baggins.  
  
Harry: disculpe señor Baggins pero no pude dejar de notar....  
  
Anakin: Que pies tan grandes tienes!!!!!!  
  
Frodo: Es porque no soy humano.... soy un hobbit.  
  
Harry y Anakin: Hobbit????????  
  
Frodo: Si.... un hobbit.  
  
Conductora: podrian dejar de interrumpirme!!!! Despues socializan!!! Miren que me pagan por presentar y no me han dejado!!!!  
  
------ los tres se quedan callados-----  
  
conductora: mucho mejor!!!!!! Otoño 2003 es un concurso de conocimientos y de adaptacion, tres concursantes se enfrentaran el uno con el otro hasta que solo quede uno. Cada dia habra un invitado especial que los entrevistara y si ellos muestran ser abiertos y coolaboradores ganaran puntos...  
  
Harry: puntos!!!!! Para Gryffindor!!!!!  
  
Conductora: no!!!!! Puntos!!!!! Puntos para ganar el concurso!!!! Es tan dificil de entender????!!!!  
  
Anakin: Entonces porque se llama otoño 2003?  
  
Conductora: Pues por nuestros patrocinadores.... quien crees que paga el show... yo?!  
  
Frodo: Disculpe, pero cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aqui?  
  
Conductora: Una semana!!!! Una semana, cada tres dias se descalificara a uno y el ultimo dia sera en el que el ganador disfrutara de su premio.  
  
Anakin: Que tipo de premio?  
  
Conductora: El premio es una sorpresa, solo el ganador podra disfrutarlo...  
  
Harry: Usted sabe cual es el premio?  
  
Conductora: Porsupuesto, pero ni creas que te dire!!!!  
  
Harry: yo solo preguntaba!  
  
Conductora: Pues ya no preguntes y dejame terminar de presentar! O acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escucharte!  
  
Frodo: Usted es muy grosera...  
  
Conductora: Y aun no han visto nada! Ahora se me callan y me dejan terminar o ¡@#$%^&* entendido!  
  
Anakin: Se puede decir eso en TV?  
  
Conductora: es TV por cable....  
  
Frodo, Harry y Anakin: Ahhhhh  
  
Conductora: Como iba diciendo.... antes de ser brutalmente interrumpida!!!!- le hizo cara de pocos amigos a los tres- pues, se enfrentara el uno con el otro, cada tres dias se descalificara a uno y al final solo uno ganara.... para descalificar se tomaran en cuenta las opiniones de los concursantes y las cartas (reviews) que nuestro amado publico- le tira un beso al publico- nos manden... Se les calificara en dos categorias principales y pequeños miniconcursos, y volveremos despues de estos comerciales....  
  
------ -------Otoño 2003 es patrocinado por: Burger King a mi manera sabe mejor!!!! Little Ceasar: Pizza, Pizza! Y por Sopas y cubitos Maggis--------- -----------------------  
  
Conductora: Y aqui estamos de regreso!!!! Antes de que empieze el show debemos saber algunos datos de nuestros participantes, y para ello emos entrevistado a los que mas les conocen.... corre video!  
  
----- aparece una pantalla gigante en el fondo del estudio----  
  
Conductora: Que es lo que pasa con la imagen???  
  
Voz: tenemos un problema tecnico.... habra que empezar con Star Wars...  
  
Conductora: Ibamos a empezar con el señor de los anillos pero debido a problemas tecnicos empezaremos con Star Wars.... nuestros comisionados entrevistaron a aquellos que en realidad conocen o creyeron conocer a Anakin...  
  
---- Aparece Obi-one kenobi en la pantalla----  
  
Obi-one: Asi que esto es como un transmisor.... entendido!!!  
  
Voz: Que nos puede decir de Anakin?  
  
Obi-one: Anakin es o era un buen chico antes de convertirse en el señor tenebroso  
  
Harry: El es Lord Voldemort??!!!!  
  
Conductora: Silencio!!!  
  
Obi-one: si, Anakin es un poco temperamental y siempre hace cosas exageradas... como tratar de salvarme de mas de un millon de robots y perder su espada lazer....  
  
Anakin: Al menos trate de salvarlo!!!!  
  
Conductora: Te callas porfavor!!  
  
Obi-one: Si, yo no diria que soy quien mejor lo conoce.... pero les aseguro que a sido el mejor Jedi que yo jamas alla visto.  
  
Conductora: Ay que lindo el maestro Kenobi.... ahora como no se ha solucionado el problema, vamos a Hogwarts...  
  
----- Aparecen en la pantalla Ron y Hermione, Ron de espaldas----  
  
Ron: y es para la felltetition?  
  
Hermione: Television....  
  
Ron: Eso! Hola Harry- saluda  
  
Hermione: Ron, tienes que ver a la camara...- le da la vuelta a Ron  
  
Ron: Ah... Hola Harry.  
  
Voz: Que nos pueden decir de Harry Potter?  
  
Hermione: Harry es un chico muy inteligente y muy valiente, que daria todo por salvar a sus amigos...  
  
Ron: Tambien es muy estupido, como la vez en que no queria salir solo con su prenda si no que quizo salvarlos a todos... o cuando decidio estudiar adivinacion.... o cuando...  
  
Hermione: Ron! Se supone que tienes que respetar a Harry y decir cosas buenas...  
  
Ron: Pero es cierto!  
  
----Hermione se lleva una mano a la frente---  
  
Ron: Ah... esta bien.... Harry.... Harry... Harry.... es un chico normal, si se le puede llamar normal a alguien que sobrevivio a Lord Voldemort....  
  
------ Fred y George interrumpen----  
  
Fred: Hola soy Fred Weasley y el es George....  
  
George: y queremos que sepan que Harry compra solo lo mejor en la tienda de bromas Weasley ubicada en el callejon Diagon....  
  
Fred: No se olviden de darse una pasadita por ahi..... y de comprar muchas cosas, tenemos de todo, desde caramelos longuilinguos hasta fuegos artificiales....  
  
Conductora: Vaya! Que momento para hacer publicidad!!!! Ya se soluciono el problema tecnico??  
  
Voz: Eh.... estamos tratando! Pero no se que le pasa a la transmision...  
  
Conductora: Ponla.... quizas se arregla...  
  
------- en la pantalla se ven puntos negros y blancos----  
  
Conductora: Que pasa?????  
  
--------- Algo comienza a moverse en la pantalla, algo negro comienza a salir de ella.... una cabeza de cabello largo.... dos manos, una niña en camison...----  
  
Todos: Que demonios!!  
  
------ la niña se pone de pie lentamente y avanza extendiendo la mano poco a poco....----  
  
Conductora: o_O  
  
Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- grito de horror  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
HOLA!!!!!!! Que tal? Dejen reviews plizzzzzzzzzzzzzz Acepto sugerencias..... 


	2. Continuacion

------------------------CONTINUACION DIA UNO-------------------------------- ---  
  
La niña se acercaba mas y mas. extendiendo la mano.  
  
Conductora: Anakin haz algo...  
  
Anakin: Que??  
  
Harry: Y por que no hace usted algo?  
  
Conductora: yo soy una dama... y ustedes! Tres caballeros y ninguno hace nada!  
  
Frodo: No creo que la chica vea bien por donde va... tiene todo el pelo en la cara...  
  
Harry: Da miedo...  
  
------ Anakin se pone de pie y se acerca a la niña, con una mano le quita el pelo de la cara-----  
  
Anakin: Disculpa....  
  
Niña: Donde estoy?  
  
Anakin: este es el estudio de otoño 2003...  
  
Niña: Me equivoque de pantalla!!!!  
  
Anakin: Aparentemente si...  
  
Niña: Que barbaridad.... bueno ya me voy....  
  
Conductora: Un momento jovencita!  
  
Niña: Que??  
  
Conductora: Mira nada mas como dejaste el piso... todo chorreado, que crees que somos tus sirvientes? A no ahora mismo lo trapeas eh.... no ves que no tenemos plata para aseadores y a mi me toca limpiar....- la conductora agarra un trapeador y se lo da a la niña- ahora trapea toda esa agua!  
  
----- la niña coge el trapeador-----  
  
Niña: Esta bien... pero yo que tu tendria cuidado de ver alguna pelicula ultimamente.... recuerda que una semana antes de morir, veras... el aro...  
  
Conductora: Asi mira como tiemblo...  
  
------ la conductora se da la vuelta y la niña extiende la mano amenazadoramente----  
  
Conductora: te vi!  
  
Niña: yo que?  
  
----la conductora se da la vuelta de nuevo y esta vez la niña le saca la lengua----  
  
Conductora: dejate de niñerias y trapea...  
  
---- la niña comienza a trapear el agua-----  
  
Conductora: Asi esta mejor... Que!!!!!  
  
Ani, Harry y Frodo: Que pasa?  
  
Conductora: Es el dia mas feliz de mi vida... nuestro amado publico nos ha mandado reviews- la conductora comienza a llorar  
  
Ani: Eh.... disculpe señorita... y eso que tiene de sentimental?  
  
Harry: Parece que no te escucha...- Harry se dirige a la cupula con los reviews- quizas deberiamos leerlos....  
  
Frodo: No se.... y si se enoja la conductora?  
  
Conductora: Antes de que hagan algo tonto, debemos entrevistar a alguien que conozca a Frodo....  
  
Frodo: Ya estara buena la comunicacion?  
  
Conductora: No creo.... dejenme hacer una llamada... por mientras lean el primer review...  
  
Ani: Esta bien, yo lo leere...  
  
Harry: Y por que tu?  
  
Ani: Porque ademas de que soy el mas alto y el mas guapo, creo que soy el mayor....  
  
Frodo: Que edad tienes?  
  
Ani: Veinte  
  
Frodo: Yo tengo treinta y tres  
  
Ani: Pues lee tu...  
  
-------Frodo se dirige a la cupula y agarra el primer review----  
  
Frodo: este rewiev es de Mack-k-m y dice:  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! (estoy en el publico saludos!)  
  
Harry: Vaya... el publico??- comienza a buscar con la vista  
  
"Quien es la chica? La del aro? O que?  
  
Harry: Como! El primer review y preguntan por alguien que no esta concursando!  
  
Niña: Hola... si soy la de el aro, pero me equivoque de pantalla....  
  
Frodo: continuando... "Bueno vamos a empezar por mi primera pregunta....  
  
Harry: y ya no hizo tres?  
  
Frodo: Me dejas continuar....?  
  
Harry: lo siento...  
  
----- Frodo continua leyendo----  
  
"Mack saca un cuaderno de 400 hojas- ¿Porque Anakin?  
  
Ani: como que porque yo?! No ven que soy, el mejor de todos y el mas guapo.... porfavor! Ni el choco antiojudo, ni el pies grandes tiene mi belleza...  
  
Harry: Que insinuas con eso de choco????  
  
-----Frodo suspira y continua leyendo----  
  
"¿Porque no peliculas?  
  
Ani: Eso, si no se....  
  
Harry: Yo tampoco...  
  
Conductora: Los patrocinadores decidieron...  
  
----- Frodo continua-----  
  
"Y ¿Puedo salir?  
  
Conductora: Claro!!!! Bueno en el siguiente programa.... pero si que eres bienvenida!  
  
Frod: Eso es todo....  
  
Conductora: ya solucione el problema, tendremos como invitado a alguien que te conoce bien....  
  
Frodo: Quien?  
  
Conductora: Que conste que es a peticion del publico... damas y caballeros... y en especial damas LEGOLAS!!!  
  
Publico: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chicas en el publico: Legolas! Te amamos! Casate conmigo! Te amooooooooo!  
  
Legolas: Pero que esta pasando aqui  
  
Conductora: Has sido imvitado a este show para hablarnos acerca de tu amigo Frodo y de paso hacerte unas preguntas personales a peticion del publico  
  
Ani: No es justo por que le van a hacer preguntas a el de el si el no esta participando  
  
Harry: Si porque?  
  
Conductora: veran mis queridos tres amiguitos lo que pasa es que nuestro querido amigo Legolas cuenta con otros atributos que ninguno de ustedes cuenta...  
  
Ani: En ese caso quiero una encuesta  
  
Harry: Encuesta para que?  
  
Ani: para que las damas de el publico nos diga quien de nosotros es el mas guapo  
  
Harry: y es que tu crees que tu eres guapo?  
  
Ani: pues claro como crees que llege a casarme con Padme  
  
Harry: pues a mi me parece que esa chica Padme necesita anteojos por que tu eres feo  
  
Ani: Como hozaste-Ani saca su espada jedi y Harry su varita magica  
  
Harry: pero que rayos piensa este me esta sacando un juguetito varato de pilas  
  
Ani: "Jugetito varato con pilas"pero no vez que es una magnifica espada jedi! y es mucho mejor que tu palito de madera, dime que puedes hacer con un pobre e inofencivo pedazo de madera  
  
Harry: ademas de feo idiota  
  
Ani: Idiota yo? Pero si soy un genio  
  
Harry: para tu imformacion GENIO con este " paliuto de madera" te puedo matar si me lo propongo  
  
Ani: te refieres a que me lo puedes meter en el corazon ¿  
  
Harry: no me refiero a que te puedo hechar una maldicion  
  
Ani: con un palo de madera?  
  
Harry: idiota que no vez que es una varita magica  
  
Ani: cool - dijo mientras se la arrevataba a Harry de las manos- donde tiene el centro de energia  
  
Harry: funciona acon magia, bruto!  
  
Ani: eres un mago?-dijo Ani mirando a Harry estupefacto  
  
Harry: pero cuanto tiempo tardaste en darte cuenta  
  
Ani: no me culpes te apuesto a que si te pregunto quien es el maestro Yoda no me rasponderias nunca amenos que tuvieras chepia  
  
Harry: quie te dice que no  
  
Ani: bueno entonces dimelo  
  
Harry: bueno....... eh...... es un maestro... Ani : pero como lo supiste?  
  
Harry: soy muy inteligente  
  
Conductora: Ya callense! Que no ven que no nos dejan oir lo que Legolas tiene que decir...  
  
Legolas: Yo no...  
  
Conductora: Dinos Legolas.... tienes la vista fija en alguna chica o elfina....  
  
Legolas: Pues...  
  
Conductora: Claro que no! como le podrias hacer eso a tus admiradoras....  
  
Voz: Llego un nuevo review.... para el chico Potter...  
  
Harry: para mi?  
  
------la conductora saca el papel de la cupula----  
  
Conductora: es de Caroline Richardson....  
  
Harry: y que dice?  
  
Conductora: Pregunta si estas libre el sabado...  
  
------Harry le guiña un ojo a la camara-----  
  
Harry: Siempre tengo tiempo para mis admiradoras...  
  
Conductora: Aunque no tienes muchas....  
  
Harry : A que te refieres?  
  
Conductora: Este review es de Ealnr Vingil y pide que te torturemos...  
  
Harry: Torturarme y porque....?  
  
------- de repente un trapeador cae de la nada encima de la conductora-----  
  
Niña: Ya termine! Ya me voy!  
  
Conductora- con el trapeador en la cabeza- : como te atrevez!!!!  
  
---- la niña se metio de nuevo a la pantalla y se fue-----  
  
Conductora: Ya no hay respeto!!!....Bueno el ultimo review es para Ani....  
  
Anakin: y que dice?  
  
Conductora: Es de Agus y Moony.... dicen que eres el mejor....  
  
Ani: Gracxias, ya lo sabia....  
  
Conductora: Ya dejemosnos de cosas y vayamos a la primera prueba....  
  
Legolas: no hablemos de Frodo, asi ya me puedo ir....  
  
Conductora: NO! Podemos hablar de Frodo en otra ocasion, quedate donde estas!  
  
-----Legolas se sienta asustado----  
  
Conductora: Bueno, la primera prueba consiste en..... 


End file.
